In Care Of
Intro With his personal and professional life imploding around him, Don positions himself for a change of scenery. Meanwhile, Pete's life is falling apart as well, thanks to the meddling of Bob Benson. Synopsis The episode opens with Stan asking Don if he can be assigned to the Sunkist account and be transferred to California. Don explains it's not as glamorous as one may think in Los Angeles. Nevertheless, Stan sees it as an exciting opportunity. Roger and his son-in-law, Brooks, walk out of his office, and it's obvious that he turned him down for an investment opportunity. Roger's daughter, Margaret, is quite upset at this and tells her father not to bother coming for Thanksgiving. Roger sees Bob giving Joan a gift for her son. It's obvious that this upsets Roger, who later calls Bob into his office to express his disapproval. He feels that Bob is toying with Joan's emotions. Don receives a letter stating that Sally must give a statement to a lawyer regarding the burglary. Sally is not interested in speaking nor assisting Don. Later, Betty called Don to tell him that Sally has been suspended for buying beer and getting drunk. She asks if Don can pick Sally up from school. He agrees. During the workday, Don is it a local bar drinking alone when he is approached by an evangelist, speaking of salvation and the teachings of Jesus Christ. Don has a flashback of his days living in the brothel when his stepfather physically throws out a preacher who came to speak of the immorality of that house of ill repute. After the flashback, we find Don in a jail drunk tank because he punched the minister. The next morning, back in his apartment, Don is emptying liquor bottles in the kitchen sink. He tells Megan that he realizes he's gotten out of control and he feels he needs to get out of New York City and relocate to the Los Angeles office. Megan is obviously surprised but ultimately excited. Pete received a telegram from a cruise line. His mother has presumably fallen overboard. He later finds that Manolo married his mother on the ship. En route to Detroit to see Chevrolet, Pete expresses extreme dissatisfaction with Bob, and feels that Bob knows something about Manolo's actions. Parked in the lobby of Chevrolet's headquarters is a Camaro Z28. Knowing that Pete most likely doesn't know how to drive a stick shift, Bob encourages Pete to drive it around in the lobby. Chevy executives love the idea. Pete accidentally and embarrassingly throws the vehicle into reverse and smashes into a large GM sign. Ultimately, Pete is asked to be removed from the account. Several days later, Pete and his brother, Bud, speak with a private investigator in an attempt to find Manolo and bring him to justice. Realizing the expense of such an endeavor, and knowing that this will do nothing to bring their mother back, they reluctantly decline an investigation. Ted shows up at Peggy's apartment. He tells her that he loves her and that he's going to leave his wife. They make love. Later, Ted says that they won't need to sneak around much longer. Peggy says that she doesn't want a scandal and that she can wait. The next day, Ted talks to Don privately and asks if he can be given the transfer to Los Angeles, rather than Don. He feels getting away from New York and Peggy is the only way to save his marriage. Don explains that he desperately needs this change, too, and that Megan has already relinquished her New York acting position in preparation for the move. Consequently, he cannot accommodate Ted's request. Ken is excited to tell Don that Hershey's Chocolate has put the firm on a bid list. Don does not believe that there is an opportunity to win the account. Later, at the presentation to Hershey's, Don begins by expressing that Hershey's is the currency for love. He sits down, sees a forlorn Ted across the desk, and though the presentation seemed to resonate with the Hersheys executives, Don interrupts saying he has something to say. He tells them that he was an orphan and was raised in a whorehouse in Pennsylvania. He then goes on to tell them perhaps the most eloquent and poetic story of what a Hershey bar meant to him. The executives, utterly surprised by Don's emotional outpouring, ask if that is the story that is being recommended for the advertising campaign. Don says that if he had his way, Hershey's would never advertise because no agency should ever be bold enough to attempt to define what a Hershey bar means to a young boy. When all but Ted leave the room Don says, "You're going to California." Later, Ted informs Peggy about this, and that he wants to attempt to save his marriage. She becomes extremely upset and tells him to leave. Don informs Megan of his decision to stay and she, too, having already terminated her career in New York, is equally angry. The next day, the partners inform Don he's been temporarily suspended, and they are not willing to give him a firm return date. As he leaves the office, he runs into Duck, who is accompanying Don's replacement. Roger is invited to Joan's home for Thanksgiving dinner, where he finds that Bob is also a guest. In the final scene, Don, after having picked up his children, stops in a seedy town. The kids are puzzled. They all get out of the car and walk up to the front of a dilapidated house, which Don says is where he grew up. He shares a quiet glance with Sally, and she seemingly learns something quite profound about her father. Category:Season 6